


one for keeps

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori loses a pebble he didn't knew he was even expecting. He isn't sure he wants to have one, intentionally.





	

The first loss Nori only knows about when it’s almost already over. Oín wipes his hands dry on a towel. The water in the basin is red. Nori feels numb.

 

‘You dinnae know about it?’

 

Nori shakes his head. Had he known, he would have been more careful. As it is he has not even felt… 

 

‘I can tell Dwalin for you, if you’d like?’

 

Nori’s hands shake as he gathers the blanket closer to him, his body is still cramping, body ending what had not really even begun yet. ‘I will tell him.’ 

 

*

 

Dwalin cries and holds Nori, who cries, eventually, even if he’s crying for a future he has not been thinking about. Has not thought to want.

 

*

 

They talk about it. Nori doesn’t really think he’s parental material. Dwalin doesn’t push him. But Nori knows that Dwalin would love to have a family. It’s clear as day when Nori sees him play with all the pebbles that are part of their lives. But he doesn’t want a pebble just to make Dwalin happy. Doesn’t want to compromise.

Nori doesn’t stop drinking his tea, even when it had let him down once already.

 

Dwalin knows but doesn’t say anything.

 

*

 

Time passes. Nori’s arms start to itch. Wanting to feel a pebble of his own in his arms. Nori doesn’t drink the tea any more.

 

*

 

He feels the second one move, shift inside of him. Dwalin gets to have his hands all over Nori’s growing belly, feeling their pebble roll around. Nori loves it even before its born. 

 

It’s a pebble they get to keep.

  
  



End file.
